


Dreamcatcher

by r0salynee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0salynee/pseuds/r0salynee
Summary: Another pit stop along the open road.Set in the same universe as Green Light & Yielding, takes place after the ending of Yielding.





	Dreamcatcher

**Wednesday 4:13 AM**

His half opened eyes, vision still fuzzy and unfocused, stared at the bright green numbers on the motel clock. He closed his eyes again, or at least tried to, only for them to open, continuing to stare at the time. With a heavy sigh, Miles rolled onto his back, squinting at the textured ceiling and laggard spin of the fan. It would be another three hours until his phone alarm would wake himself and John up, blaring what sounded like a cartoon car horn according to John, and another hour after that until they needed to check out and get back on the road. Their destination was still unclear, Miles was unsure if the older man even _had_ a destination in mind, but none of that seemed to bother him as much as it did prior to leaving. He was with John, and that's all he cared about.

As if on cue, John snored, shifting around in his sleep and rolled on his side, facing Miles. The younger man chuckled softly; moving from his current position on his back, Miles turned so that he was facing the older man, fingers gently cupping his jaw.  
“John?”  
His voice barely above a whisper, running his fingers through his slightly unkempt beard. No response, save for another loud snore.  
“John,” Miles tried again, his voice in a sing-song tone.  
The older man groaned in his sleep, but still no response, or sign that he was waking up anytime soon.  
“How are you such a heavy sleeper? After eighteen years in the military?”

Miles sat up, propping himself against the headboard, still looking at John as he slept. He debating retrieving his phone from the other side of the room, ultimately deciding against it, worried that the light would actually disturb the older man next to him. He resigned to laying back down on his side so he was face to face with John, observing his features closer. This was the first time Miles ever just watched him as he slept; he was sure John had done it multiple times before since Miles is usually asleep before him and John wakes up long before him. Cupping his jaw again, the younger man traced along the curves of his face with his fingertips, brushing his thumb just under his right eye, free of its usual eye patch, milky white and unseeing under his closed shut eyelid. Moving his thumb down from under his eye, he gently rubbed it against his bottom lip, causing John to stir a little. Miles quickly pulled back and waited, grinning when John still did not wake. 

“Nothing, huh?”  
Miles joked quietly, placing his hand on John's cheek. His eyes fixated on the older man's parted lips, leaning in closer towards him before planting a soft kiss on them. As he pulled away, John let out a moan; Miles' eyebrows shot up, astonished.  
“Well that's new,” he murmured, curious of the strange sound.  
Experimentally, Miles repeated the kiss, putting a bit more force behind it, pleased when it yielded the same reaction. The third kiss, he bit on John's bottom lip, tugging on it mildly, rewarding him with a guttural groan. 

“John?”  
The younger man watched for any reaction, any indication that John would open his eyes, and still, he continued to sleep. His chest heaved for a brief moment, before returning to a steady, more peaceful rhythm.  
“Really don't mind then?”  
Miles cracked a smile, pressing another kiss on John's lips, leaving playful bites along the underside of his jaw and throat, breathing his scent in, causing him to moan again. Instinctively, the younger man braced his hand on John's chest, slowly dragging it down to his abdomen, teasing his fingertips along his hips, and grasping for his groin; Miles almost pulled away in surprise, feeling John's hard cock in his hand.  
“Fuck,” he spat, muffled against John's skin. 

Slowly palming John through the fabric of his boxers, the older man's moans increased in volume, becoming more needy as Miles languidly stroked him. Carefully freeing his cock from their cotton confines, Miles bit back a chuckle when John's body jolted, making skin to skin contact.  
“Shit, still sleeping through all this? I'm almost insulted,” the younger man chided softly, pressing another kiss to John's jaw.  
Keeping his hand moving at the same, leisurely pace, Miles studied the subtle changes in John’s face- the twitches, the quiet gasps, the expression he wore, like he was lost in pleasure. The younger man swore under his breath, using his free hand to push down the sweatpants he wore to bed and his underwear, kicking the articles of clothing towards the edge of the mattress. Using the same free hand, Miles eased his forefinger towards his hole, amazed that the inside still felt somewhat slick from the lube they used the night prior. He gave John’s cock a final squeeze, bringing himself up off the bed so he could reposition the older man on his back, careful not to wake him. 

“You look so fucking hot right now, Daddy,” Miles groaned in a hushed whisper, straddling John’s hips.  
The younger man ground his bare ass against John’s cock, smiling at the sound of his breathy moan.  
“Did you like that? I figured you would,” he teased, adjusting himself so he hovered over the older man’s erection, “But I know you’ll like this more.”  
It was going to hurt, Miles knew that much for sure, but he wanted, needed, this so much; overcome with lust, he began pushing John’s cock inside him, biting his bottom lip to stifle any sound. John rocked against the feeling; the younger man chuckled, “How are you still sleeping?”  
Gaining no response, Miles slowly eased himself lower, taking in more and more of John. He braced his hands on his chest, clutching at the plain t-shirt he wore until he was fully sheathed.  
“See, Daddy? A perfect fit.”

Miles kept himself in that position for a few moments, enjoying just the feeling of John’s cock inside of him. Inching up little by little, the younger man lifted up, careful not to completely remove himself around John’s dick. Gradually, he moved downwards, rolling his hips in a way he knew the older man liked. John’s sleeping form released another moan, tossing his head to the side so his face was partially obscured by the pillow. Miles repeated the motion several times, setting a sluggish pace.  
“Fuck, you feel so good,” he whimpered, “Your cock is like heaven, Daddy.”  
The feeling, the gratification on John’s face, still deep in slumber, was quickly becoming overwhelming; the pace hastened, desperate to take John in deeper and deeper.  
“Daddy… Daddy, I can’t- I need to,” Miles moaned, cutting himself off, clawing at the fabric of John’s shirt, his vision turning fuzzy, “I’m-- “

The movement stopped, knocking Miles back to his senses. Confused, he glanced down, immediately noticing John’s arms clamped over his thighs, holding him in place with his cock fully in him.  
_Shit._  
“Well, well,” the older man’s voice sounded amused and heavy with lust, “What do we have here?”  
“I…” Miles trailed off, embarrassed and stuttering, “I just…”  
“You just… what?”  
His tone was purposefully mocking; the younger man didn’t look up to face him and said nothing.  
“You just,” John’s gaze burned a hole in him, “Thought you could get away with having fun with Daddy while he was sleeping? Is that it?”

Miles’ face felt hot, “Yes.”  
John hummed in thought, his arms moving towards his hips, slowly pushing the younger man off.  
“That’s funny, I don’t recall allowing you to do that,” the older man remarked, pulling himself out of Miles’ ass.  
“You… you didn’t,” the younger man admitted, missing the feeling of John’s cock the moment he removed himself.  
“Then tell me, boy,” John continued, “What happens when you disobey Daddy?”  
Miles swallowed a lump forming in his throat, but didn’t answer.  
“Miles?”  
“They,” he croaked, “They get punished.”  
“Exactly,” John confirmed, “Move so Daddy can get up.”

He obeyed, returning to his side of the bed and keeping his eyes fixated on the mattress. John got out of the bed, retreating to seat himself at the very edge of the mattress, his feet planted firmly on the ground.  
“Come, boy,” he commanded, his tone calm.  
Miles crawled towards him; John stopped him from leaving the bed as well.  
“Over my knee,” he added; the younger man felt hot with embarrassment.  
“John, please,” Miles pleaded; John pointed his index finger down at his knee.  
“Over my knee, now, boy.”

Again, he obeyed, positioning himself over John’s lap, hips tilted up against his knee so his ass stuck out in the air. The older man grinned, placing his palm gently on the small of his back, moving it down to grope his ass. Naturally, Miles relaxed into the touch, despite knowing what was coming next. He felt his hand pull away, bracing himself for the impact of the hit. The younger man flinched, groaning at the pain spreading on his backside. John didn’t allow much time between each strike, following the first with three more consecutive hits.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, boy?”  
**Smack.**  
“Yes,” Miles whined, anticipating the next swat.  
**Smack.**  
“And that is?”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy,” his voice barely above a whisper.  
Another slap, harder than the last. Miles cried out.  
“What was that?”  
“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Miles repeated, louder.  
“Are you really?”  
John’s hand started groping Miles’ ass again, fingers digging roughly into the flesh.

“Yes, Daddy,” the younger man mewled, “I won’t do it again, Daddy.”  
John hummed, seemingly pleased with the response, “I know you won’t. Now, on your knees and suck Daddy off.”  
Wordlessly, Miles hobbled down to his knees, drinking in the sight of John’s throbbing cock in front of him. Without hesitation, he took all of the older man into his mouth, stuffed down his throat in one swallow, his hands poised to the back of John’s hips. John jolted in surprise, grasping at Miles’ hair and balling his fingers into a fist. His hands behind him pushed him forward, encouraging him to thrust inside his mouth; Miles looked up at him with a look, imploring him to follow suit.  
“Christ,” John groaned, driving himself into Miles’ mouth.

Over and over, he continued thrusting, relishing in the wet heat of the younger man’s throat, how good and tight it felt around him. Occasionally, Miles would moan, sending gentle vibrations up his body, increasing the pleasure. John’s breathing turned to panting, haggard and deep; it was damn near animalistic to Miles, but he loved it.  
_Just for you, Daddy._  
“Miles… Miles, fuck,” he tossed his head back, releasing a choked sob.  
To his surprise, John forcibly pulled the younger man off of him, his grip on his scalp still firm.

Miles flashed him a look, “John-”  
“Tell me what you told me last night,” the older man said suddenly.  
_Last night?_  
“Tell me,” he implored.  
“... I love you.”  
One tug on his hair and John pulled Miles up from the carpeted floor of the motel, crashing their lips together, hungrily kissing him.  
“Again,” he demanded.

“I love you,” Miles repeated, returning the ferocity of the kiss.  
John shifted their positions around, pushing Miles onto his back so he lay facing him on the bed before crawling over him, lifting his legs up so they were pressed against his chest. He thrust his still hard cock back inside of his ass, leaning down between his legs to continue kissing him.  
“Say it again,” he growled the kiss, between the first forceful shove.  
“I love you,” Miles replied, threading his fingers through the back of the older man’s hair, “I love you, John.”  
He repeated the words over and over, until he couldn’t say it back, too lost in pleasure to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> /pats self on the back for writing two things very recently then dies


End file.
